


The Coffee Shop

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: What could be better than a coffee date with the king of coffee himself?





	The Coffee Shop

His hand was clasped in your own as you walked through the brisk winter air towards CC Jitters. HR was beaming, his arm swinging slightly as he walked. You struggled to keep up with his excitable, child-like pace but did your best to keep time, panting a bit in your exertion.

You turned a corner with great speed, almost losing your balance as HR found his way to the coffee shop. Like a hound on the hunt, you sometimes wondered if HR could sniff out coffee. He burst through the doors of the shop like a king entering his palace. The barista behind the counter waved a friendly greeting as they recognized their most common customer.

You breathlessly stumbled in behind him, the cold air turning your cheeks hot, the sweat that formed making your forehead damp. Your body was confused by the different sensations but you were mostly just happy to see how excited HR was as he chatted with the barista.

“What’s the new brew, Drew?” HR asked, leaning against the counter, eyes squinting as he read the menu.

The barista gave you a nod as you finally made it to the counter, leaning against HR. “Well,” the barista, who you noted was actually named Drew, leaned forward over the counter, “I might just have a new secret menu item on tap for you.”

HR, an eyebrow raised in intrigue, leaned in closer, “give it to me, details, ingredients, whatever it is,” HR glanced at you and then back to Drew, “we’re ready for it.”

Drew stepped back with a smile, “it’s a wild blend, but I think you’ll be up for the challenge. I’ll have two of them out in a flash. Oh, and hey,” Drew called before we walked off, “this one’s on the house.”

HR, overwhelmingly happy at this point, practically skipped over to the couch, pulling you down with him and onto his lap. He smiled at you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, matching his smile. “It’s been too long since we’ve had a good and proper date, isn’t it?”

You nodded, “it has, HR. It really has. Let’s make a promise that this will be the first of many many future dates, hopefully more frequently once this whole Savitar issue gets sorted, okay?”

HR held up a pinky, “you have my word, Y/N.”

Your pinky intertwined with his. You laughed as he planted a kiss on the back of your hand. You slid off his lap, sitting next to HR and resting your head on his shoulder as your arms linked. You felt secure and safe next to him. Even though you knew he felt like he could do nothing for the team, he was doing everything for you, and then some.

The coffee came out, Drew smiling as they placed the cups on the table, “just for you guys. Be careful, they’re hot.”

Eagerly and with minimal regard for temperatures, HR took the cup in his hands and took a sip. His eyes grew wide and a grin spread upon his face, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smiled. He nodded at you, indicating for you to take a sip as well. You cautiously took the mug and put it to your lips. You were surprised the beverage itself was cold, but the tingle in your mouth turned your face hot. It was a milk chocolate mocha with chili pepper stirred in and sprinkled on top, iced no less. The flavor was tremendous, a bit strange, but left you feeling warmer than ever.

HR laughed suddenly, “I just got it, why Drew said that they’d be hot? It’s because it’s spicy!”

HR seemed so pleased with his discovery that you burst into fits of laughter along with him until you were both nearly in tears, either from the spice or from the laughter and joy the two of you were sharing. You both had to put the cups down as you began to shake with laughter, you rolled onto your side, your head in HR’s lap, looking up at his magnanimous and boisterous expressions, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. You smiled and took HR’s hands into your own as he leaned over and kissed you, the tingle of the chili peppers lingering on both of your lips.

“I love you, HR,” you murmured.

He looked down at you, blue eyes gleaming, his signature grin stuck on his face, “I love you too, Y/N, for as long as I live, I’ll love you.”

Your heart warmed at his words as you buried your face into his stomach, feeling him hold onto you. You felt at home in that moment, like nothing in the world could tear you from HR, and certainly nothing could break the eternal bond that you and HR maintained, connected across worlds.


End file.
